Not Her Prince Charming
by Dramione Forever
Summary: Her wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it was not. She wasn't happy because she was not marrying the love of her life; she was marrying another because the man she truly loved belonged to another.


**Not Her Prince Charming **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

She smiled across at him and smiled, though inside her heart was breaking. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it was not. She wasn't happy because she was not marrying the love of her life; she was marrying another because the man she truly loved belonged to another.

Her memory flashed back to the day that the last sliver of hope she might have had that they would end up together was dashed. She had stepped into the church and walked down the aisle past the beautiful flower arrangements before finally sitting down in one of the pews in the middle of the church. She still had no idea why she went that day but as his bride walked down the aisle toward him, she had wished she was anywhere else but there.

The ceremony began and went by quite quickly. Finally the moment arrived, the moment she had waited for as the minister asked if there was a reason that these two people should not be married. She silently willed him over and over again to say something. The silence hung in the air and she held her breath hoping, but her hope was in vain. The moment passed, they concluded the ceremony and then he kissed her.

She sat there, tears falling slowly down her cheeks one by one. Luna sat frozen to the spot; he had actually gone through with it. He had married her. He now belonged to another and he was eternally out of her reach. Sitting there, the ceremony long since over, she still could not quite believe it. After an hour, she got up, willing her legs to walk gradually out of the church, never once looking back.

Luna stood still as her friends fussed over her; staring at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw was a sad, heartbroken woman looking back at her. Ginny sorted her veil and stared at her in the mirror from behind. Ginny smiled at her. "You ready Luna?" she asked her. Luna opened her mouth and tried to speak but no words came out. Closing her mouth, she nodded half-heartedly.

Ginny squeezed her shoulder. "We will give you a few minutes alone," she said and turned to leave; ushering the other girls out of the room. "We will be waiting outside for you when you are ready," she explained, flashing Luna a small smile and gently closing the door behind her. Luna stared at the closed door for a few minutes, rooted to the spot. Minutes passed before she started to move slowly but steadily toward the chair that lay in the middle of the room.

Her wedding bouquet lay on the chair, untouched. She lifted it up from the chair and stared at it, examining it carefully. The brightly colored flowers shone an array of different hues as she twirled the bouquet in her hands. Her gaze fell on the vase of flowers on the table across the room by the door. She put the bouquet back on the chair gently, then turned and walked over to the table.

White poppies were arranged in vases all around the room. Ginny and the other girls had picked all the flowers, including the ones that made up her bouquet. They had decorated the room to help her feel relaxed. She stared at the white poppies and realized how appropriate they were for today. Luna put her hand on the side of the table and took a deep breath before picking the flowers out of the vase. Ginny and the girls had picked out her bouquet to give her some cheerfulness and brightness, but these were much more suitable for today considering her mood.

She turned and walked over to the chair, setting the poppies down beside it and lifting the bouquet that lay on the seat. Luna sat down and stared at the bouquet her friends had picked for her. Normally it would have the type of bouquet that she would have loved, but today she was not her normal self. She began to pick the petals from the flowers, a handful at a time. While she destroyed the brightly colored flowers, tears fell down her face. Luna crushed the petals in her hands and wept.

After ten minutes, she got back up from the chair. She fixed her face and lifted the white poppies from the floor. Silently she walked to the end of the room, opened the door and closed it softly behind her. Ginny smiled at her as she emerged from the room. Luna tried but failed to smile back. Luna's father came towards her as Ginny and the other bridesmaids took their positions. He smiled down at her then he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered softly.

She looked up at him, tears shone in her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered back. The music struck up inside the church and the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle, one by one. Ginny, as maid of honour, was the last of them to walk down the aisle. Luna took her father's arm as the music changed, signalling their entrance. They began their slow walk down the long aisle. With every step that she took, her footsteps felt more hollow.

She looked down to the front of the church and saw him standing there. A wave of disappointment washed through her, every step she took closer to him she thought of the memories that they had shared together; the man that she wished that she was walking towards right now. She remembered in fifth year when they had shared the carriage ride up to the castle on their first day back. He had been slightly scared of her then, she could tell. Another memory came into her mind as the walk shortened, the day they had been in the department of mysteries helping Harry. The place had begun to crash down around them and he had pulled her along with him, guiding her to safety.

Her father kissed her cheek, pulling her out of her memories and back to the present. She smiled a little at her father before she turned and took his outstretched hand. The ceremony began.

Luna stared across at him as the ceremony went on. He caught her looking at him and he smiled at her. She would never get her childhood wedding, the one she had dreamed of. Staring at Rolf she realized that she felt nothing, she liked him, of course she did. Luna had many things in common with him but she did not love him and maybe she never would. He was not her prince charming or the white knight that she had dreamed would sweep her off her feet as a child.

The vows came and Rolf said his, then it was her turn. She licked her dry lips and stared at him. She then turned and stared at the crowd. She felt everyone staring at her but she searched for him. She found him almost instantly. Luna stared into Neville's eyes and felt a rush of love but then she caught a glimpse of Hannah Abbott, his wife sitting beside him. She quickly averted her gaze and after a minute she turned back and looked at Rolf.

Luna took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and recited her wedding vows. They were proclaimed man and wife, and then Rolf kissed her. She felt nothing as he kissed her; she never expected to feel anything. Rolf was not her prince charming and Luna would never get her happily ever after.

**Author note: This oneshot was written for Writting2StayHalfSane's happily never after challenge on the HPFC forum. I would like to thank StarShinobi for betaing this for me. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
